Faux Liaison
by anonplus
Summary: Faux Cuivre Spin off, One-shot. Rory gets a visit from her former Step mother and current partner, Malena Millicent. Their first night together since Aurora got in college almost two months ago. A pent up passion in a friend's vaccant dorm room, a passion to quench, despite their unusual past. ModernAu, CollegeAu. Mature content ahead.


**Faux Liaison**

 **Author's Note:** This is a supplement smutty story to my previous frozen one, Faux Cuivre. Expect some Adult fun and themes.

* * *

 _Previously_

Malena Milicent, CEO of a powerful company and Rory's former Step mother, comes to visit her at College after almost two months of their last night together.

Rory, has still been struggling with the nature of their relationship and its origin, and also trying to help her friend Anna, and her sister Elsa to solve their own issues.

For privacy, the fair haired, green eyed, young library studies geek, arranged their date on a girls only club, but Elsa tagged along with her as payment for her fashion input on a dress.

After the rather heartfelt night of secrets and disclosure, the women drove back to the dorms. A _quid pro quo_ , Elsa traded her vacant dorm room for some privacy of her own, to discuss with Rory's room mate, her sister Anna.

* * *

 **ooo**

* * *

I clutched onto the metallic key with a tight grip, Malena's hand on my shoulder, her index finger drawing slow big circles between my skin and the hem of the neckline of my mini dress. Her finger alone making my blood effervescent, a static electric feeling getting its hold on me. Is it because it has been so long since last time, or is the northern humid winds?

As we traverse the corridors, my sight avoiding the open doors, the curious eyes, the wanting eyes, I know what they look at, man or woman, young or old, they all want Malena. Before looking at her chiseled face and luscious lips and her astonishing bright pale green eyes, they are lured into her by her curves, her presence and that strong walk she walks.

I remember the first time I lay eyes upon her figure, she was in my father's studio, they were revising some contracts, he was sitting on his chair, his look stern and intense on the papers, she... was next to him bending slightly, resting one arm on his shoulder, her white blouse was relaxed on the top, two buttons off, the neckline creating a V converging on her chest, her black lacy brassier peeking. Those piercing green eyes crossed mine, my face burning hot, as if all the blood my body had had just rushed into my cheeks, a cold fire descending down my spine.

Back then, I was so naive, I thought I was just intimidated by her presence, her poise, but as time passed to tell, it might as well be called love at first sight.

That same feeling came back from time to time, when holding hands, sharing a look, a kiss unexpected, ten organized kisses, our bodies communicating in a tribal, primal form. A raw form of affection triggering a chain of chemicals in our bodies. Attraction, pure and simple attraction.

"Rory, you have the key. Unless you are planning on giving this floor a show, I think you should open the door... or face the consequences..." her natural dominant, slow pace, whispering audible lust to my ear. _She is right, I have to open this door_.

We walk in, the room seems to have been ' _remodeled_ ' by Elsa, yet it felt empty. One of the beds was moved closer to the window, maybe she liked eating looking outside, while also using her bed as a comfy chair. I notice Malena inspecting the room, her lips pouting her eyes scanning as she rotates, "For a college dorm is rather, um, clean. No smell of feet, no food decomposing on the floor, no posters on the walls, no obscene texts on the walls, that one would be rather appreciated to be honest."

"Well the sisters do seem to be rather handsome in their chores."

"Oh, look at this, a full body mirror on the door. Quite useful, don't you think?", an arched eye brow and the corner of her mouth drawing a secretive smile.

"Anna and I usually use our phone's front camera to do our make up and hair, our dorm's mirror got broken by the previous inhabitants, so, yeah, I guess its pretty useful." That didn't seem the answer she expected from me. She judged me from tip to toe, her fingers drumming on her lower lip.

"Oh my, a month of college experiences have not sink into your innocent mind. Nineteen, but still my little girl..." She began approaching like a lioness, not stopping her gaze, locking me frozen in place. I chew on my lower lip, expecting her vile attack on my flesh, waiting for her fingers, her lips, her scent, her eyes, to invade my body, as she has done so many times before.

The first thing my skin feels is the black fibers of the mini dress, brushing against my skin as Malena's hands set on my waist. My heart beating faster, my eyes having trouble choosing whether to look at her blinding pale eyes or her red colored lips. My arms latched on the back of her neck, I stretch to find her lips, she bends her knees to reach mine. The fire igniting as our bodies clash on the lips, a fire my heart was longing for.

My cheeks hurting, I'm blushing. My lips surrendering to the power of hers. Her teeth pressing hard enough to make me moan, soft enough to keep my skin unbruised. She kisses my nose, my chin, the corner of my mouth, all to show me how much she has missed me. Her right hand goes up to my ribs, a plastic sound startles us... "Oh, the dumplings. I forgot I was still holding the bag. Do you want to eat first... or..."

Malena's ever inviting innuendo tone was taking effect on me, but, I'm so hungry, "I... let's eat them first, I, I guess they taste better while they're still hot... The dumplings, of course." I _needed_ to add that last part to avoid confusing her into laying with me before I gain some nutrition.

"And so are you, my sweet Rory", she smiles like a devil, I bashfully look away.

As we share the circular delicatessens, I can't help but to remember about our of past life, a few years back when she was not my Malena but, my father's. The three of us sitting at the big table at home, my eyes trying to hide a feeling I was not familiar with, the butterflies, the pink thoughts, the hugs that lasted a second longer than before.

It must have been hard to be in love with her step daughter as well. No matter how sexualized the topic is on porn, or erotica, a woman in her position could have lost her company, all her hard work wasted for a kiss.

Is it wrong that I only thought about it until this night, is it because our chat with Elsa? "Did, did I stole you from my father, Malena?" My own words felt as thorns as they came out of my mouth. This question had haunted me for quite some time, but lately it had reemerged.

She says nothing, her face turns from content and serene, to a sour preoccupied one. "Does it matter?"

 _Did it?  
I don't know, it shouldn't, but, the itchy feeling in the back of my head was still there._ "I, it doesn't, its just... strange, a strange feeling, is it guilt, shame...?"

"Maybe you did stole me. Before we met, your father and I had a rather long and serious relationship. It was good for our companies as well, as they would grow in silent power over our respective competition." She keeps her usual calm tone that had reassured her as head of the Millicent Nature Labs, a position she inherited but had to fight for anyway, as the board was against a young female on such important position, typical patriarchy.

She moves to sit facing to the door, she takes off her elegant black high heels, she placed them on the floor gently. She taps on her thigh, inviting me to sit on, I smile as if our conversation had never started and slowly crawl towards her. My legs perpendicular to hers, her hand resting on my hip, my left arm goes around her shoulders, my fingers softly brushing against her exposed collarbone and her dress.

Sitting on her, this way, our height difference becomes nonexistent. We share line of sight, and her eyes sing a quiet melody to mine, a fast tingling feeling in my sternum, a blush grazing my cheeks. Her lips part, but not to kiss me, "I, almost broke up with your father, I was planning on doing so for some time, our relationship became business and sex, no remains of that sparkle of our first date... but then," her left hand softly pets my cheek, so tenderly, yet fire spreads throughout my skin, running down my spine, "as your father and I were revising some distribution contracts that warm summer evening, I looked up, and almost as if scripted, you were standing on the doorway, your fair long hair naturally bending by the tips and your softly green eyes on me. The hallway's light like a sun behind you. I just fell in love right there, my heart stopped. You're the reason I married your father, Aurora-"

I lean and kiss her, tenderly, long and slow kisses. I didn't care what else she had to say. I take off my glasses, I want nothing between us. My lips can't have enough of hers, so, I changed position whilst our lips were still entangling. I arch my back as much as I can, my bare feet supporting me on the cold floor before I ride her lap again, this time my legs hugging her hips. Malena's hands exploring my bare skin, my mini exposing my ass and thighs as slow waves dictate my movements on her. My hands holding on her raven hair, Malena kissing wetly and hungry on my neck.

"I missed you so much, _Mom…_ I mean, **Malena**."

My eyes a gaze, a rush of blood on my ears. _What is wrong with me?!_

I back an inch away, but her hands trap me by the waist, pulling me closer to her. The tip of my nose almost touching hers.

"You can call me whatever you want, whatever you need, I'll be that for you little one." her voice dark and filled with juicy wickedness.

"From behind, take me"

A wide maleficent smile on her red colored lips. Her hands grabs me from the neck, gracing my skin with the dominance I was begging for. She stands up, my body follows her hand as she pushes me towards the door. My palms support me on the door frame, I spread my legs and stand on my toes to push my butt out, I might be petite and flat chested, but I would proudly present my rear to her delight any day.

Malena's hand leaves my throat, she takes a few steps back to my right, my head turns to look at her, "Eyes forward!" she orders, and I obey.

My eyes on the reflecting crystal in front of me, she looks at me thru the mirror herself, intensely, not even blinking, then, her dress collapses on the ground. Nothing but her black sheered bra on her body. Her sex completely shaved, just for my sight. She walks as in a catwalk, her womanly body shaking and bouncing spectacularly as she approaches me.

My dress get lifted, rolled up, Malena's hand stopping before I could raise my hands. An eye brow raised. S _o she wants me to stay still?_ My hands return to the door frame, "Bite little one," she orders me, I wouldn't disobey her, so I hold my dress up with my teeth, only my breasts half covered.

"Such a _good_ girl"

Her words make my body tingle, and I play along. A wiggle of my rear like a dog, she pets my ass with a spank, just hard enough to count, a moan muffled by the black cotton rolled in my mouth and a reactionary drop of lust wetting my panties.

I feel her breathing as she slowly rolls down my underwear, my skin deliciously trembling under. She stands up, my panties on her hand, she offers them to me. No words needed, I carefully open my mouth slightly for her to shove enough fabric to hold them in. I can smell my self and even taste. She petted me again, a bit harder this time, as if she was reading my mind. This time, her hand stays on my flesh, massaging my blushing skin, and then abruptly her tongue on my pink privates. She is on her knees, she licks... no, she devours me. Her lips smudging red balm on my nether lips, _I bet she looks so hot, but I won't look, she ordered me before and I will be good._

I can hear a faint sound of suction as I moan onto the black clothes in my mouth, a tear rolls down my face, my eyes feel heavy, so does my breathing, my legs are shaking, her finger nails on my ass and thighs, her wet tongue increasing her speed on my clitoris. Black dots on my peripheral vision, my arms giving up letting my face resting on the cold glass. I close my left eye to protect it as my weight is resting on said side of my face. My limbs feel like gelatine. Then darkness.

No sound, no feelings, no sight.

But only for five seconds. And then like a wave on the rocks, everything comes back to me. Malena is still eating me out, I'm still cumming, my legs just losing all strength, but I'm not on the ground, Malena is guiding and softening my descend with her arms. Somehow, I end up on top of her, my head resting on her chest, a hand softly playing with my hair.

It was as good as I recall.

And we have all night ahead of us...

* * *

 **Author's Note: H1, hello, hey there. So yeah… pretty pervy. What do you mean just a bit. Oh well. Feedback is appreciated. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
